Romantic Beach?
by Marianneanimelover
Summary: The twins are going to the beach with their friends for summer! Very romantic, don't you think? ;) (Dark lil'angel2be's contest)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fushigiboshi no futago hime/gyu. They are on earth, not the mysterious planet. **

Rein P.O.V  
This is so exciting! It is the last day of school and our friends, Fine, and I will be going to the beach for a week! Sadly, right now, we are cleaning the school! I seemed to develop a sad aura while messing with the bow of my white and blue sailor uniform.  
"Rein, are you okay? You seem kinda depressed." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and came directly face to face with my all time crush, Minato Bright! My face lit red and I fell back in shock.  
"Ow..." I mumble, rubbing my back, which hit the wall.  
"Sorry, are you okay?" he apologized, helping me up. Pink was still visible on my cheeks.  
"Y-Yea...I'm fine. Thanks." I said, dusting of my skirt.  
"That's good. So, you wanna tell me why you seem a bit depressed?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled.  
"It's nothing. It's just that we have to clean this whole school. Thanks for worrying about me, though." I replied.  
"It's fine. I agree, they put to much work on us kids. Ah, if I stay any longer, Shade might go looking for me. Bye Rein." he said and pet my head before walking off. Bright is so nice!  
"Fufufu~ having a nice chat, Future Minato Rein?" I heard my twin sisters voice. My face lit like fire and I turned on my heel to face her. She was wearing the same uniform as me, obviously, but instead of the blue skirt, collar, and bow, it was red.  
"No! I'm not future Mrs. Minato! My name is currently Haruka Rein. Stop teasing me, Fine!" I whined. She giggled.  
"I know, it's just, I think you 2 would make a cute couple." She said.  
"Hm...I don't know. Sure, I like him, but he is really popular. He seems too perfect for me." I mumble in sadness. Bright and Shade are the 2 most popular boys in school. Bright named, _The Prince_, for always being kind and making those around him happy. Shade named, _The Knight_, for always protecting people and having a cool personality.  
"You never know~ He does worry about you a lot~." Fine sang.  
"He does that with everyone! What about you, huh? I saw Shade helping you clean you're side of the classroom!" I pouted. Her face went as pink as her hair.  
"H-He was just being nice!" She protested. I close my eyes, a fake frown on my face as I put my hands to my hips.  
"He isn't very nice to others~." I teased. Then a moment later we burst out giggling.  
"We are hopelessly in love with the 2 most popular boys, huh?" Fine sighed. I nod.  
"Oh well. We can't officially give up until they date someone." I replied. She nod and we headed back to our jobs.

After school...  
"FREEDOM!" Fine yelled as we exit the school gates.  
"Oi, don't be so loud, you'll attract too much attention." Shade commented. He was behind her, his arms around hers, to keep her from running around like an insane maniac.  
"Ara, Ara. Aren't you 2 having fun?" Bright teased, a grin on his face. Shade got an irritated look while still holding the insane girl, I call my twin.  
"Bright you..." He started. I broke it up by going in the middle of them and holding my arms out, a palm to each of their faces.  
"Hai, Hai, that's enough." I say. Then they both continued walking. It's either me or Fine who has to keep them from fighting. We started walking our separate ways.  
"Then, we'll see each other tomorrow at the bus stop?" They said. We nodded in response.  
"13:00, right?" Fine asked. They nodded and we said our goodbyes, heading home. Let's see. The people going on the trip. I picked up the paper of all the names.  
"1. Altezza  
2. Auler  
3. Bright  
4. Fine  
5. Lione  
6. Milro  
7. Rein  
8. Shade"  
Okay, looks like everyone is there. I ran upstairs and packed the rest of my things.

Next day...  
Fine P.O.V  
Rein and I were the first ones at the bus stop, for once. Rein insisted that for once, we switch swim suit styles. So she had a blue 2 piece that was a bikini top and shorts with white outlining. her cover up was a thin blue jacket. I had a very baby pink 2 piece. It had a mini skirt. The straps for the top was light yellow, then the skirt was 2 layered, the top layer pink, the bottom one yellow, and there was a little yellow bow on the side. My cover up was a baby pink jacket.  
"I can't wait! At the beach there's food, swimming," I say, daydreaming.  
"Shade." Rein said. I thought she meant the shade from under a tree.  
"Yup, Shad- Wait! Don't try and trick me into saying things!" I whined. She giggled and stared her own dream.  
"In the beach there's sand, the sun, where it's warm, sunny,"  
"And Bright." I finish, doing the exact same thing as payback for teasing me.  
"Yes, it's bright- Hey! Don't put words in my mouth!~" She whined like me. I playfully stuck my tongue out.  
"So, you got the things for the surprise?" I ask. She nods.  
"What surprise?" We heard 2 male voices behind us. We shrieked in a very high pitched tone and jumped.  
"B-B-Bright! Don't scare me like that!" Rein said, wide eyes, sweating, and panting. She can handle scary things more than me so while she was panting, I was breathing like I was about to die. I had hold the pole for support as my legs were giving out.  
"S-S-S-S-S-SHHAADDEE!" I screamed, whacking him on the head.  
"You know I hate scary things!" I cried. He just laughed as the others came. We got onto the bus and I wouldn't talk to Shade the whole ride. When we were near the beach, he started whining.  
"Bright~ Fine won't talk to me!" Bright had a calm look but also a nervous one too.  
"I can't help you, I got my own problems to worry about." Bright said, laughing nervously as Rein sent death glared at him every 5 seconds. If looks could kill, he would've been dead.  
"Ara, Ara. See boys, this is why you don't scare girls. Onii-Chan, I expected more from you." Altezza said, not looking up from her magazine. The boys sighed and sat down. Altezza was wearing an orange bikini with white polka dots. Lione was wearing a greenish blueish 2 piece with shorts. Milro was wearing a plain one piece dark blue swimsuit. The boys were just wearing shorts that matched their eye color. The only cover up they were wearing was a t shirt.

When we started exiting the bus, me and Rein said,  
"Okay, we're talking to you again, your punishment is now over." Then we smiled. I saw Shade already off while I was still on the bus so I grinned evily. Before he got a chance to move, I jumped on his back.

"Wah!" He yelled, stumbling, but managing to keep me on.  
"Ugh...Fine..." He said to me.  
"Yes?" I answered, giving him a sickly sweet smile. He turned to face the front again, not wanting to get hurt, he said,  
"No. It's nothing." And started walking with me on his back.  
"Oh yea, why are you wearing a skirt, not shorts?" he asked. I sighed into his shoulder.  
"Rein insisted that we switch swimsuit styles." I answer in embarrassment. he nodded and kept walking. We got to the cabin we were staying at. I sighed as we dropped our suitcases off. I grinned and ran out of the room Rein and I were gonna share.  
"Fine?" I heard her say, peeking out of the room. I wasn't supposed to go swimming until I was done unpacking but there is no way I am gonna miss going to the beach. Then I collided with something before I reached the door way.  
"I knew you would try to skip unpacking." A voice said. I froze. Shade! I slowly looked up. He had a dark aura that mad me scared.  
"You're unpacking first and I'm gonna watch you the whole time." He said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me back to my room.  
"No~! Beach!" I cried.

30 min later...  
We were FINALLY done and we headed out to the beach. I saw the beach and ran near it. I smiled and stretched my arms.  
"UMI!(Sea)" I yelled. I quickly ran and felt the cold water make contact. the others joined soon. I was near a deep part and something grabbed my foot and dragged me under. I Yelped as it dragged me back up. Then I saw Shade laughing. I got really aggravated. I whacked him on the head and walked back to the sand and sat next to Rein.  
"Can you believe him?" I ask. I heard no response and looked at her. She was staring at Bright with hearts in her eyes. I sighed. My sister may show her emotions better than me. I looked at Shade too. It was hopeless. He was already surrounded by girls after a second I left. They're way too...Perfect.

Soon, night fell and we started heading back.  
"Oh, before we get back let's do something I set up." Auler said. We all blinked.  
"The pairs are,  
Rein and Bright  
Fine and Shade  
Lione and Milro  
Altezza and I." Auler said.  
"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Altezza exclaimed.  
"What are we doing?" I asked. They grinned.  
"A TEST OF COURAGE!" They yelled. I froze.  
"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed

**That's all folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the anime!

Shade P.O.V  
"NOOOOO!" Fine screamed. I covered my ears. I won't be able to hear by the time we get out of there.  
"Here are the rules. There are a total of 4 different paths. Each group will take one. If you take or enter someone else's path, you are disqualified. Here's the tricky part. You cannot scream. We can tell if you scream because it is loud. I guess you could yelp or make it quiet. Anyways, Whoever screams first, their team is disqualified." Auler explained. Thank you, Auler! Now my ears can live!  
"Shade," Fine said, looking at me.  
"Hm?" I reply, giving her my attention.  
"Let's quit now. I can't make it." She said with a straight face. I had a shocked expression.  
"She gave up too easily..." The 7 of us whispered to ourselves.  
"Don't give up now, try and find out!" I say, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to one of the paths.  
"Okay, I guess we'll start the test of courage! We wish everyone the best of luck!" Altezza said.

Bright P.O.V  
We walked through our path. I heard a tiny yelp beside me and saw Rein shivering.  
"What's wrong?" I ask  
"S-Something's, b-behind me..." She whispered. I looked behind her and saw 2 pairs of red glowing eyes. I could tell she was about to scream so I covered her mouth and hugged her, slowly dragging her away.

Rein P.O.V  
Bright's embrace is warm. I don't want to ever let go...I felt myself being wrapped in warmth and I closed my eyes. My eyes shot open as I felt that warmth leave me. I looked around. Bright was nowhere to be seen. I was better at dealing with scary things than my sister, but I am still very afraid of them. Tears filled my eyes. Bright just wanted to get rid of me? Am I that annoying? I felt my knees go weak and I fell there, silently crying.  
"Bright...Don't...leave me alone...please..." I cried silently, burying my head in my knees which were pulled up to my chest.

Bright P.O.V  
I was suddenly pulled from Rein by something. I was blinded and dragged somewhere. It released me and I took the blindfold off. I looked around but didn't see anyone, but I was still on our path. I started walking. i couldn't shout or we'd lose. I knew this was probably part of the plan anyways. I started running. After 10 minutes, I heard crying. I walked a bit further and saw a ball with blue hair. Rein? I crouched down.  
"Rein?" I asked. She opened her arms and wrapped them around my neck, hugging me tightly.  
"Idiot! Why would you leave me like that?" She cried.  
"Sorry. Something suddenly pulled me. I swear I was looking for you." I reply.  
We tried walking again but her knees got weak so I ended up carrying her.  
"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked as she hopped onto my back. I nod.  
"You're light." I replied and started walking.

Shade P.O.V (At the beginning)  
Rein and Bright already started theirs. Right now, me and Fine were starting to walk.  
"Ah, wait!" Auler called. He dragged us back and tied our hands behind our back.  
"Why?" We both asked  
"Each team has an obstacle. This is yours." Auler said.  
"What about Rein and Bright?" Fine asked. We froze as we saw an evil glint in his eye.  
"Hehe. Don't worry about them, their obstacle is a bit worse than yours." He replied.  
I feel bad for them...We, slowly heading in our path. Fine stuck right next to me as we walked. I sighed. She was never good with this stuff.  
We saw a ghost ahead wearing a torn tattered dress. She had black hair cascading down her shoulders and reaching her knees. Her bangs covered her eyes and the ghost was a child. She was barefoot. She had a calm face but then it turned into an evil grin, and a large one too. I saw Fine sucking in breath, ready to scream. I couldn't use my hands. I did the only thing I thought of. I put my face right in front of hers quickly and whispered a fast,  
"Sorry."  
Before colliding my lips with hers. I saw her face glow red and her eyes wide. I broke apart afterwards and looked away, hiding my blush.  
"S-Sorry. I couldn't use my hands so I did that instead." I said. I turned to look at her.  
"I-It's okay...but, That was my f-first kiss..." She murmured  
"Mine too..." I reply.  
"L-Let's forget it ever happened?" She said as I nod. Then we started the walk again. She got scared many times, but I could tell she was trying to be strong by biting her lip and not screaming. We exit our path and strangely, we were the first out (Bright had to take time looking for Rein).  
Soon, we saw Rein and Bright walk out...More like Bright walking out. Rein was asleep on his back. We all stood quietly, waiting for the others. They all came after 5 minutes.  
We chatted the whole way back, Fine yelling at Auler. It was strange that Rein didn't wake up from this.

Fine P.O.V  
I swear to get revenge on Auler even if it's the last thing I do!  
After dinner, I got done first, and we were all walking back to our rooms.  
"So, what happened during your test of courage?" Auler asked. My face heated up, so did Rein's, and Bright and Shade's cheeks were pink.  
"N-Nothing. G-Good night!" We all said, scrambling to our rooms, before they could ask anymore.  
I was in bed, lying awake. I felt my lips, remembering the 'kiss'. I smiled to myself before drifting to sleep.

**Chapter 2 Complete! Thanks for reviewing! :3  
This one's a bit shorter than the first chapter but oh well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anime! :3**

Rein P.O.V  
I woke up to greet the dawn. I got dressed into a light blue skirt and a dark blue T-Shit. I slipped on some blue flip flops and walked out.

I saw a strange pink and blue light. I saw Fine running to it and I found myself doing the same. We came across 2 girls around our age. They were unconscious. I nod at Fine and Fine takes the girl she found to the house. I stood here with the one I found because, as you all know, I am not strong. I saw her slowly open her eyes.  
"Where...am I?" She asked, sitting up. She has long silky light brown, almost blonde, hair and clear azure eyes. Her hair has a simple black headband, with some hair up to her shoulder flowing over it. She is like Alice in wonderland!  
"Um, you're at the beach." I replied. Her eyes seemed to widen momentarily at the sight of me.  
"Who...Are you?" She asked in a curious and anxious tone.  
"Hm? Me? Haruka Rein. Age 13." I answer  
"_Haruka_ Rein? Not Minato Rein?" She asked slowly before covering her mouth as if she said something she wasn't supposed to. Then I remembered something Fine said.  
_"Fufufu~, having a nice chat, Future Minato Rein?"_

"O-Oh. Did you hear what Fine said? Maybe...Do you go to our school? Sorry, I have a friend named Minato Bright. She was just teasing me about having a crush on him- Ugh!" I said, covering my mouth. Wah! No one's supposed to know about my crush!

Normal P.O.V  
The girl smiled.  
_She liked him...for this long...?_ The girl thought.  
"Sorry. My name is Alice." The girl said, snapping out of her thoughts.  
"Alice...It suits you! If I ever get a daughter, I'm gonna name her Alice. A coincidence huh?" Rein laughed. Alice giggled.  
_Sure...A coincidence..._ Alice repeated in her mind. Suddenly they heard a male voice.  
"Rein, what are you doing here?" They turned and saw Bright.  
"Bright...Minato..." Alice mumbled.  
"How do you know my name?" Bright asked.  
"A-Ah, I go to your school. I saw you on the last day of school talking to Rein-Chan." Alice answered nervously.  
_It's not exactly a lie on the school part._ She thought, smiling nervously.  
"Ah. Where's Ariel-Chan?" Alice asked herself.  
"Ariel-Chan?" Bright and Rein asked in unison.  
"She's my cousin. She has red hair and bluish purplish eyes." Alice explained.  
"It sounds like you 2 were named after famous fairy tales. How cool." Rein said. Alice smiled.  
"Yeah." She answered.  
"I think Fine took her back to the house." Rein said.  
"I-Is her name Miyamoto Fine?" Alice asked.  
"Huh? No, she's my twin. We have a friend named Miyamoto Shade, though. Us four have been together since we were 8!" Rein replied.  
"Oh."  
_They've known each other that long..._Alice thought.

They headed back and saw Fine and Ariel chatting happily. The group examined the girls.

Ariel had long straight red hair with long bangs, most going to the left but her still going down the forehead. Her hair reached her knees and 2 portions on each side were tied at the top by indigo ribbons, tying them in mini twin tails and She had sparkling indigo eyes. She was wearing a pink T-Shirt with the words, "School's Out!" In white writing. She was also wearing a green skirt, reaching her mid-thigh, white socks going a bit above the ankle and green converse.

Alice had straight blondish hair that reached her knees. 2 small portions of her hair from the front were cascading over her shoulders, reaching her waist while the rest neatly flowed down her back and She had sparkling azure eyes. She had a plain white straddle noodle shirt and a light blue jacket. She has a matching skirt, the same shade as the jacket. She had knee high white socks and Mary janes. Their clothes resembled the clothes the people from the fairy tales had. the colors, anyways. Ariel seemed attached to Fine and Shade while Alice was attached to Bright and Rein.

At the end of the day, the used fireworks. Alice held her stick as the blue sparks came off the top. Ariel held her red one. Ariel seemed curious about it and put it closer to her face.  
"Ariel, don't do that, it's dangerous. Mou, you're like the mermaid Ariel. Always curious." Fine sighed. Ariel giggled at held the stick out.  
"Rein-Chan, can I talk to you?" Alice asks.  
"Fine-Chan, can I talk to you?" Ariel asks.  
"Sure." The twins answered, going in different directions.

Ariel...  
"Fine-Chan...Do you like- no _Love_ Shade-Kun?" Ariel asked. Fine's face filled with bright red.  
"H-H-How do you know?!" Fine answered. Ariel smiled.  
"Hi~Mi~Tsu~!" Ariel sang, heading off in Shade's direction, leaving Fine to try and calm her blush down.

"Shade-Kun, do you love Fine-Chan?" Ariel asked. His cheeks flushed red.  
"W-What are you asking, all of a sudden?" Shade asked.  
"Answer me." She said  
"*Sigh* Fine. Yes, I love her, don't tell her." Shade pleaded as she nodded.

Alice...  
"Rein-Chan, do you love Bright-Kun with all your heart?" Alice said as if she was asking a wedding vow.  
"E-E-E-Eh?" Rein asked, her face red. Alice gave her a look that said- no _screamed_, 'Answer me.'  
"Y-Yes..." Rein answered. Alice smiled and without saying anything, left to Bright.

"Bright-Kun, do you like Rein-Chan more than a friend or sister?" Alice asked, a serious face plastered on her face.  
"Yes." bright answered with no hesitation. He isn't stubborn, like the others. IF he sees someone asking him something with a serious face, he answers directly. And Alice knew that. She smiled, satisfied, and went over to Ariel.  
"Answers confirmed?" Ariel asked, receiving a nod.  
"Good." She said as a magic circle appears and opens, them starting to fall into it.  
"Then we'll see you in 10 years...Mama, papa." They said, the circle closing.

**Ah! Ariel-Chan and Alice-Chan are their kids from the future?! 10 years...That's when the group is 24. So here. The girls are born when the group is 24. They wanted to identify their parents from the past and try to see who they were when they were their age...And see how long their parents have loved each other. Anyways, next chapter: Fine and Rein's lives at stake? Shade and Bright to the rescue! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anime! This chapter is about a life death crisis but also a fun game.**

Fine P.O.V  
Ariel-Chan and Alice-Chan left without a trace. It was morning now, so We were just making sure they didn't sleep somewhere outside.  
"Maybe they went back home." Rein said. I nod. Rein and I saw a cliff. We ran. Shade and the others went with us. We weren't on the cliff, we were near it. Me, being myself, ran to it carelessly. It was so high up! Rein was behind me.  
"Fine! Rein!" The others called, but before I replied, I slipped on a slippery part and started falling. Rein grabbed my hand but slipped too!  
"FINE! REIN!" The others yelled. We splashed into the water below. I slowly was going unconscious. I couldn't breathe! It hurts!

Shade P.O.V  
I saw in terror as the twins plummeted into the waters below. I looked over at Bright and he had the same reaction. bright and I started running to the beach below and started to search for them. We found them 10 minutes later and put them in their beds. Auler was cooking so Bright and I were forced to do CPR. This is the second time I had to kiss her!  
We had to wait for them to wake up. They didn't seem to wake up after 2 hours but they were breathing.  
"Okay...I give up on waiting." I say and start walking out, Bright following.

I came back with a piece of chocolate cake. I cut it and almost put it into my mouth until Fine unconsciously ate it.  
"Eh?" I say, not noticing Fine had it. I saw her eating my cake. Then I got an idea. I grinned and got another piece of cake and put it high in the air.  
"Fine. If you can be a good girl and wake up, you can have cake as a reward." I murmured into her ear. her eyes shot opened and she literally jumped high in the air and grabbed the cake!  
"Maybe I should do that." Bright said, running to find his sister for a decor.  
"Ara. Shade, why are you here?" She asked in confusion. I shook my head and exit.  
"Nothing." I said before going to my room.

Later...  
We were all playing games and cooking barbecue.  
"What do we do next?" Bright asked everyone.  
"Fine and I came up with a game when we were younger! Remember? We all have water guns and it's like war. There is a person who's 'it' and when he shoots a person, they join the team. They fight against individual players. If an individual player shoots all of them before they shoot the player, that player wins! Remember this means real war! Real death!" Rein exclaimed over dramatically.  
"Aren't we a bit too old for this?" I ask. I felt a light tug at my shirt and look down. A drop of sweat appears on my forehead. Fine looked at me with big, round, dreamy eyes and drooled while pointing at the cooking barbecue.  
"You never change..." I mutter, pushing her off.  
"Okay. Who's 'it'?" I ask. They all looked at each other, then pointed at me.  
"Shade's it!" They yelled. I groaned. Auler chuckled, looking over the barbecue with Altezza.  
"Let's play!" Auler said  
"yea..." Altezza said. Every grabbed a water gun and told Shade to count to 50 and they ran off. Rein told them not to touch the table with the 8 whistles. There was a red one(Bright), orange one(Lione), pink one(Fine), light green one(Altezza), dark green one(Auler), light blue one(Rein), sky blue one(Milro) and a navy blue one(Shade.)

Normal P.O.V  
Shade counted to 50 and no one was there anymore. He started running and heard a soft giggle. He slowly backed up and spotted Rein's back. He crept over and shook her shoulders and shot her with water, causing her to yelp in surprise.  
"Shade!" She exclaimed. He chuckled  
"Let's find the others." He said. She nodded and they started running. The group was acting like this was real war. Everyone was in hiding. Rein and Shade was running.  
"Okay, I saw Bright come this way." She said. The looked around, scanning their surroundings. Then he saw Rein shoot a bush just as Bright popped out.  
"What?!" He yelled  
"How did you do that?!" The boys exclaimed. She didn't want to tell them that she and Fine have been training in skills of all physical things since they were 6.  
"Er..Hehe, I just anticipated the direct location of which a human would be able to hide in, when you hear the slightest movement from that, you shoot." She said, using her hand as a gun, her thumb pointing up and her index finger pointing at the soaking wet Bright.  
"..." was all they said.  
"Now let's hurry up! We can't loose to them!" Rein rushed them. They started running. Bright looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Auler. Auler already shot and it was headed for Rein. Bright quickly moved all of them and shot Auler.  
"Aw, man!" He exclaimed. He started to run with them.  
"Auler, targets?" Shade asked as they ran. Auler thought for a bit.  
"Altezza, Fine, Milro, and Lione!" He replied. They saw Altezza with a water gun. She immediately shot Rein. Rein fell to the ground.  
"Rein!" They exclaimed  
"D-Don't worry...About me. Defeat them all...And Fine...So we'll win! Be warned...F-Fine is the l-lord of this...game!" Rein said, before closing her eyes. They saw Milro and Lione hiding in the bushes. they quickly shot them and the 2 girls joined on avenging Rein.  
"Fight for Rein's vengeance!" Auler yelled  
"Yea!" They yelled. Altezza seemed a bit scared now but put up a fight. Then they all attacked her. She was defeated.  
"We did it!" They yelled. Altezza pouted  
"Yeah, Yeah. Now where's Fine?" She said, looking around.  
"Fufufu~ You are all idiots." A voice said. They looked up and saw Fine on a palm tree with 6 super sized water guns. They gulped.  
"FIRE!" She yelled as all of the water shot at them  
"What the heck is this?!" Bright yelled before the water hit  
"Is this what Rein meant?!" the girls yelled before screaming as the water made contact  
"Forget that, how did she fit this in her suitcase?!" Shade yelled before they got soaked from head to toe. Even Rein was now soaked and she was 10 metes away. They all blinked. Then Rein got up. She picked up the pink whistle and blew it.  
"Fine's the winner! Since she won, she's getting extra barbecue!" Rein exclaimed. Fine jumped in happiness, forgetting she was on a tree, and fell. Luckily Shade caught her. Fine blushed at how close he was.  
"Careful. You're too careless." Shade sighed, setting her down. Fine ran over and started eating dinner with everyone else after washing up. She got a mountain of barbecue while everyone else just got a normal amount.  
"Itedakimasu!" Fine yelled, starting to eat. Everyone sighed at the usual Fine.  
"I-Itedakimasu..." They said, eating.  
"Oi, Fine, be careful, those sticks are sharp!" Shade called out to the girl behind the food. The rest sighed and laughed.

When they were done, they all went to the shore line. It was dark and the stars shone bright. The full moon was out, casting a nice glow on the waters.  
"Pretty!" The girls all said. The boys just admired the sky. Bright and Shade looked at the smiling faces of Fine and Rein.  
_One day...We'll confess. _They thought.

**Yes! 2 more days until my birthday! The day after tomorrow! ^.^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anime in any way possible! Chapter 4 wasn't as interesting so...Oh, this is the final chapter. -~-**

Fine P.O.V  
I woke up to hear racket outside. I saw Rein has woken up as well. We looked at each other, our expressions reading the same thing.  
'What's going on?'  
"Fine, Rein! Wake up already!" A stern voice said. Altezza...  
We groaned but got out of our beds. I got dressed in a pink frilly skirt with 3 layers, each a different shade of pink, a request of Rein, of course I had shorts underneath. I also wore a pink tank top, a bit loose, and a short sleeve pink hoodie with orange here and there. I put on my pink flip flops and tied my hair up. Rein was wearing the exact same thing except blue, and whatever was orange, was green. We both exit to see no one. We look at each other in confusion. Just a minute ago, everyone was busying themselves. Rein and I split up and looked around the house. No one was here! We both headed out to the beach and went opposite directions.

I walked around. I went to a little forest I found. I searched and searched but found nothing. Then I froze in shock as an arrow landed at the tree right next to my face. Is someone trying to kill me?! What did I do?! I looked in the direction it came from and went over there and found nothing. I sighed and noticed something attached to the arrow. A note?  
I Slowly unfolded the piece of paper and read it.  
"Wanna find me? We're playing a game. Simple hide and seek. Fine me! Hint: Water gun!" It read. Really? No name? I sighed. Water gun? We only keep our water guns in our suitcase, so...Wait...What if it meant the location we started our water gun game from yesterday? I began jogging to the location!  
I started to pant as I stopped at the spot.  
"Guh...Why...was...the spot...so...far?! I also...hate running in the sand! It's too...Hard!" I exclaim, hands on my knees.  
"AH!" I scream in horror. This wasn't the destination, there was another note! I open it carefully.  
"Sorry to make you run, but the adventure is fun. Trust me, it might all be worth it. Hint: cherry." It read. I saw some money attached to it. What is this for? I look up and saw carts for snow cones. I saw that this was enough money to get me a cherry snow cone! This must be it! I quickly paid for my snow cone and ate it. Huh? There's no note. Is this it? I was about to put the empty paper cone in the trash. There was a note on the trash! My smile brightened as I read it.  
"Having fun? Hint: Clothes." It read. Did I pick up the wrong card? It this Rein's? Clothes...Clothes...There aren't any stores around here...Closet!  
I jogged tiredly back to the house and opened my closet. A note fell onto my head I opened it.  
"You're final destination is the cliff! Careful!" It said. I sighed and started to jog to the destination.  
I came to a halt when I was on the cliff. I saw Shade standing there.  
"Did you have fun?" He asked.

Rein P.O.V  
Fine and I split up and started running in opposite directions. I was at the bench, just sitting there, then I saw a pretty blue ribbon leading to the forest. I followed it and it made me walk to the house, the shore, an ice cream cone, and lastly, the garden.  
I entered the beautiful garden full of colorful flowers. I saw Bright at the center, holding a blue rose. He handed it to me and smiled.  
"Did you have a nice adventure, miss Rein?" He asked. I giggled and nodded.  
"What are you planning?" I ask, smiling.  
"Oh nothing."" he replied. He handed me a bouquet of my favorite flowers, Forget-me-Not.  
"Wait in flower language this is..." I start. He dd something totally unexpected. He bent down and kissed me! I could feel my face turn bright red. he pulled away and finished my sentence.  
"True love."  
I smiled at his words and I whispered to him,  
"I love you, my prince, Bright."  
He kissed my cheek and we started to walk back.  
"I love you too, my dear princess, Rein." He replied.

Fine P.O.V  
He was smiling.  
"Hey, Fine." he called out. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he said my name. I made my way over there.  
"Were you the one who set this up?" I asked in curiosity. He nodded and handed my a stuffed bear.  
"It looks just like the one I wanted!" I exclaim in happiness, remembering a stuffed bear at the window of a store.  
"I made it for you." He said.  
"Aw, that's sweet. Thank you, Shade!" I say. I looked at the 4 paws. The right arm, on its paw, had the word, "I" on it. the other arm on the paw had the word "Love", the right foot had the word "You", and the left one had the word "Fine". I blushed and looked at Shade.  
"How's my confession?" He asked. I giggled.  
"Perfect. I couldn't imagine a better one." I replied, giving him a hug and a kiss. After all, my favorite thing after sweets, is stuffed bears. The bear was also holding a pink lollipop. He began walking back, hand in hand.  
"I love you, Shade." I said.  
"I love you too, Fine." he replied

**That's all! I hope you enjoyed my story, if not, I'm sorry! It's shorter than the others, but I ran out of idea's -~- plus school starts in a few days.**


End file.
